schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Comet
__Kazi Nazrul Islam I have come for ages, come again because of the great revolution This time, the comet sat creator! Seven - seven hundred in hellfire water, Mum smokes the trumpet of Shiva's throat. I curse the bitter, I am the creator of the creation - repentance of sin - heat - crying - And the Sahara-Gobi-Impressions in the dead, I curse the bitter curse! I fly the flag of destruction to the ground, I am surrounded by poison, smoke and arrows alone, towards God. No, no, no, no, no, no. Turn around, Dai Pai Pai Mum wiping creation; Meteorite-heavy-rain, I have swallowed a world, maybe thirty in Gracie. I am a disaster, I am the creator of creation! I eat your toxins-alcoholic drinks Daiya brother I'm going to stress! Hear mum poisonous 'reiriri'-nad Diref-Gunjan sounds like a world-rotating Pranab! The dust is wiping the Sikh-Coral Tied to the ten avatars, jumped high and rotated. I fly fire! - I have come for ages, come again because of the great revolution This time, the comet sat creator! That dwarf rule he raised in my hand was Ray's hand Mum burned in flames, so he was a juggernaut! I know that creator is empty, that cleverness of creation, So kicking rules and regulations, hammering cheat Widow's chest. I know what that will be with God! So revolution and revolt, dance and dance! Extinguish your hell, spit in the face of death! And as much as he is angry, he will give the katukutu of the fire. Mum plays the trumpet, the trumpet of the trumpet Mom poisoning marivoy is anarchy as much as the king! Rice-lanka burns in the juvenile juices And sulfur smoke, acid, potash, pestle, in closed works And I burn in the form of a rotten wound in the raw calluses And in the creation I suck. If Bahane-Shao in hell, he sucks half a kiss! I have come for ages to come again because of the great revolution - This time, the comet sat creator! I am thankful to see the Shi Shi Shi catastrophe. I will burn the Tribhuvan in the face of it! So I was bitterly happy, I did not turn around again and again! Grateful I am grateful! Panjar Mum is the worst of the world - Listen to me, listen to me! He is the creator of the Leopard Jasper! Jagadishwara will be burnt to ashes in this light, O creation know what? What do you say What do you say Tell me, my brother, Satan! Ho Ho in God because I burn jbalayechi Leopard chest! Small house, house, house, house, house! Short legs! You curse you, Satan, your eternal eternity. He was not afraid of you! You are a dreadful comet, You are the sleepy bridge of the raging mad-ness Namas Amara You fear scare comets! I have come for ages because of the great revolution This time, the comet sat creator! In the violation of the Godhead I am on the stairs of the fire, I have been told by the bhabhi anus on the chest of the Bhavani Brahma! Spread Pinak of Khapa Mahesh, Devraj-Dambholi People say more, I laugh and I say dancing bob-bum! In this flame my appointed trident is a thunderbolt He is spread, how much go! On the great throne he trembled, the world emperor timeless, If I give a damn curse on his face! So I laughed with laughter, He smiles and laughs at the typhoon cyclone ray storm! I clapped in the sky playing 'Tata-ur-tak' And eat it with a punch, sigh and twirl! Mum Nissus flashed and burst into flames And my poisonous snake poisoned the poison! Kal Baghini is the victim of such an arrest He did not absorb the blood, Keeping it in sight, with its rage and happiness The tail snake plays and the victim dies and he beats! I did so in God Keep your eyes on the limit of daylight I am playing around, laughing and laughing This fire-tiger that I destroy! Today in a blood-soaked rapture, Mum's ten times nasty, Mud ray in blood rudra cheer! God? He's a victim of the hand! - Foam rises in the face and dies! Fear trembled, when I went after his injured chest! Ray helpless as if one shut sisure He returned some time in the python Wants, and in the morning, The frightened child trembles in the midst of it. Likewise, surround God Comet-Kalnag curse running away; And the snake-like helpless child is like Mutants in the midst of the Rudra rotation of their mother! Cries of pain in the chest trase ajio god, Creator is greater than the creator or grows up in the stars!